La lumière et son ombre
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Léger spoil chapitre 220. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait plus rattraper ses passes. C'est ce qu'il croyait aussi.


**Rating : **K

**Résumé : **Léger spoil chapitre 220. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait plus rattraper ses passes. C'est ce qu'il croyait aussi.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Salut tout le monde !

Voici mon premier texte sur le fandom de Kuroko no Basuke (merci à Moira pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce manga x3). Bien qu'il s'agisse de mon pairing préféré, il ne s'agit pas d'un AoKuro à connotation romantique, juste une réflexion sur leur amitié. J'espère être restée IC, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**One-shot : La lumière et son ombre**

« Je… ne me rappelle même plus comment recevoir tes passes. »

Cette expression peinée, ce visage tordu par le désespoir, traîné par le fil impartial du Destin, l'as de Teikou semblait pleurer. Avec la pluie, Kuroko n'en était pas sûr, mais à ce moment-là, il avait détesté le voir dans un état pareil. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'Aomine puisse se montrer si faible, si peu ambitieux, si vaincu et à bout de forces.

_S'il te plaît, souris. Souris comme tu l'as toujours fait. Souris… Tu aimes le basketball, non ? Alors n'abandonne pas. N'abandonne pas, Aomine-kun._

Tellement de choses à dire, tellement de sentiments qui l'envahissaient, et pourtant il n'avait rien pu faire. Kuroko ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, les yeux vides, la silhouette de sa lumière s'éloigner, sans lui accorder un dernier coup d'œil.

Il ne savait plus comment agir en présence d'Aomine, ces derniers jours. Ces mots le hantaient jour et nuit, chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure ; implacables, cruels et concrets, ils reflétaient la triste vérité que le sixième membre fantôme ne souhaitait pas affronter.

Il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi tout cela leur arrivait ? Pourquoi avaient-ils dû tous se réunir en une seule et même équipe, et progresser aussi vite sans que les autres écoles n'en fassent de même ? Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Pourquoi tout le monde perdait l'esprit d'équipe ?

Pourquoi Aomine-kun avait-il tant changé ?

Kuroko se rappellerait toujours du jour où il avait rencontré Aomine Daiki, le premier qui lui ait tendu la main et sorti de l'ombre. Malgré tout, Kuroko avait décidé de devenir _son_ ombre, car il lui était redevable pour l'avoir soutenu, même dans les cas les plus désespérés, même lorsque le coach comptait le destituer. Il était vrai qu'Akashi demeurait celui qui avait découvert son potentiel, mais Aomine restait son premier coéquipier, et son premier appui dans le club de basketball. Il était devenu son meilleur ami.

Alors pourquoi décrétait-il des mots pareils ?

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, désemparé, Kuroko Tetsuya sut qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité à l'équipe du collège Teikou.

* * *

Aomine ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix en parlant ainsi à Kuroko, mais c'était nécessaire. L'équipe de basketball s'était dissoute, et si cette « équipe » n'existait plus, Kuroko l'était également. Cela ne lui servait à rien de cacher la vérité ; tôt ou tard, il l'aurait su – de la bouche d'Akashi, ou de Murasakibara, ou même du coach.

_Pff…_

Tetsu était tout simplement naïf au point où cela le dégoûtait. Il se raccrochait trop à ses pathétiques croyances qui n'aboutiraient jamais, qu'importent ses efforts. Même ses entraînements tardifs, à rester jusqu'à ce que le gymnase ferme, ne portèrent aucun résultat puisque finalement, il s'était spécialisé dans les passes. Il pouvait à peine tirer, dribbler, et encore moins dunker. Il ne comprendrait donc inexorablement pas ce qu'Aomine ressentait, malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait.

Ces passes tellement spéciales, tellement caractéristiques de lui, une particularité que l'as de Teikou respectait. La victoire était assurée, avec Kuroko sur le terrain, et il ne se sentait pas qu'un peu fier de faire partie des rares personnes capables de recevoir n'importe quelle de ces passes. Enfin, il _faisait_ partie… Qu'importe. C'était du passé, à présent, et il allait continuer à avancer, à progresser, à écraser tous ses adversaires, sans exception. Il n'avait plus besoin de Tetsu pour remporter la victoire.

* * *

Aomine ne comprit pas pourquoi Kuroko s'était inscrit dans un lycée aussi peu renommé que Seirin. Son potentiel et son talent particulier lui aurait certainement permis de faire partie des Trois Rois, mais non, il avait choisi une équipe banale et inconnue. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, car de toute façon, ce n'était plus son problème. Il avait bien dit qu'il gagnerait seul, n'est-ce pas ? Sans aucun soutien, sans aucun appui, rien. Il était l'as de Teikou.

Kuroko ne donna une explication à personne quant à son choix de lycée. A quoi bon ? La Génération des Miracles n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Ils avaient tous changé ; Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Aomine-  
Surtout Aomine. Mais à quoi bon le raisonner ? Si une tentative échouait, la deuxième suivrait le même chemin. Il avait d'ores et déjà fait son choix et ne compterait sur plus personne pour atteindre son but. Kuroko aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec sa lumière avant qu'ils ne se séparent – une lumière qui avait entièrement englouti son ombre.

* * *

Kuroko ne l'avait pas montré, mais il s'était senti à la fois anxieux et heureux lorsqu'il sut que leur prochain adversaire serait l'équipe de Touou, le lycée dans lequel était allé Aomine. Il allait revoir sa lumière, son meilleur ami, et peut-être que tout redeviendrait comme avant, s'ils se parlaient, et se montraient leurs valeurs durant le match. Cela semblait puéril, voire insensé ou ridicule, mais il avait de l'espoir. Les miracles pouvaient bien arriver, non ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_Je… ne me rappelle…_

Aomine était curieux. Tout simplement curieux de savoir si Tetsu avait progressé, si sa seule présence avait bel et bien mené l'équipe de Seirin à la victoire. Pourtant, il ne se sentait ni particulièrement excité, ni impatient d'être au jour J. Une simple indifférence s'emparait de son corps. Il s'agirait de la première fois où il affronterait Kuroko.

_… même plus…_

Kuroko se demandait pourquoi il s'était obstiné à penser qu'il pourrait battre Aomine de cette façon. A cause de ces mots qu'il lui avait dits autrefois ? Si ses coéquipiers affichaient une expression horrifiée, stupéfaite ou découragée, lui, était mi-choqué, mi-rassuré.  
Aomine avait le plus normalement du monde intercepté une Ignite Pass destinée à Kagami. Kuroko avait été décontenancé à l'époque sous l'effet du poids des paroles de sa lumière, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était impensable qu'Aomine oublie une telle technique. Toutes les heures passées à la travailler, à s'exercer à la coordination, à la rendre invincible en match officiel, l'oublier s'avérait inconcevable. Pourquoi y avait-il cru ? Sous la pression des circonstances qui l'entouraient ? Le fait qu'Aomine paraissait si sincère ?

Même si cela contrecarrait les plans de Seirin, Kuroko, en voyant cette réception parfaite, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement car, en fin de compte, sa lumière illuminait toujours ne serait-ce qu'un peu son ombre.

_… comment recevoir…_

Aomine restait sans voix. Pas une seule pensée sensée ne traversait son esprit, trop troublé et surpris par son propre comportement. Il avait juste regardé les mouvements de Kuroko, afin de juger son niveau, et, lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans cette position, la détermination dans son regard, il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir. Sans réfléchir, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de penser à ce qu'il faisait, il accourut, une seule direction en tête, les yeux rivés sur le ballon, et tendit la main automatiquement.

Personne ou presque n'était capable de recevoir une Ignite Pass. Kuroko en était conscient, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il décidé d'exécuter cette stupide action ? Aomine intercepterait incontestablement cette passe. Mais, une fois qu'il se rendit compte de son attitude, qu'il remarqua les yeux ébranlés de Tetsu, que les mots d'un passé qui semblait si lointain revinrent l'accabler sans pitié, il comprit. Il s'en rappelait. Il n'avait pas oublié. Il savait toujours comment jouer aux côtés de Kuroko – aux côtés de son ombre. Son corps avait agi seul, comme s'il le punissait pour avoir osé proférer de telles inepties autrefois.

_Ce sont des conneries. Putain._

Il ne l'expliquait pas. Cela ne _s'expliquait_ pas. Lui-même abasourdi, il sentait le regard pesant de Kuroko sur lui, l'analysant, le sondant, décelant la moindre parcelle de sentiment qui l'envahissait. Bordel, c'était n'importe quoi n'importe quoi n'importe quoi. Il jouait seul, à présent, pas avec des « coéquipiers », pas avec en tête « l'esprit d'équipe » – c'était pour les faibles, ça, les nuls les gens débiles les naïfs-  
Teikou avait, pendant une période, joué ainsi. Se relayant sur la spécialité de Kuroko, et Aomine se trouvait bien le premier à bénéficier de cette technique. De quoi parlait-il ? C'était du passé, tout ça ! On s'en foutait !

_… tes passes…_

Il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser encore longtemps. Qu'importe si on cerveau lui criait d'arrêter de se voiler la face, qu'importe si son cœur lui faisait mal, qu'importe si le regard transperçant de Tetsu le ramenait à une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas affronter, il s'en foutait. La victoire continuait à l'obséder, à l'obliger à se battre de toutes ses forces, à donner le meilleur de lui-même et à progresser. Qu'est-ce que Tetsu lui montrait, là ? Il s'attendait à une meilleure performance. Cela prouvait bien que ces stupides croyances n'étaient que du vent, des paroles en l'air incapables de se réaliser. L'esprit d'équipe, quelle foutaise !

« Tu n'as pas changé du tout, Tetsu. Tu me déçois. »

L'équipe du collège Teikou n'existait plus. A quoi bon rester ancré dans le passé ? Cela ne changerait absolument rien. Amis, rivaux, ennemis, tout était pareil au basketball. Aucune différence n'en sortait. Si l'adversaire était plus faible, il fallait l'anéantir sans tarder.

Aomine Daiki de l'académie Touou partit marquer, ignorant le regard détruit et bouleversé de Kuroko Tetsuya du lycée Seirin.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! Je suis un peu rouillée car cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, et si certains d'entre vous me suivaient dans d'autres fandoms, référez-vous à mon profil... Je m'excuse encore une fois. :x

Voilà, il n'est pas improbable que je poste d'autres OS ou drabbles sur Kurobasu, alors à une prochaine ! :)


End file.
